


歡迎光臨大陸酒店 - 02.

by abcxyz0214



Series: [安赤]歡迎光臨大陸酒店 [2]
Category: John Wick (Movies), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Bottom!Akai, Crossover, M/M, Top!Amuro, Yuri Plisetsky Is a Katsuki Yuuri Fan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →亂七八糟的殺手AU、亂七八糟的安赤→捍衛任務（John Wick）全系列劇透+crossover→這篇的小後續，降谷沒有出場→適合什麼都可以的人
Relationships: Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei
Series: [安赤]歡迎光臨大陸酒店 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804981
Kudos: 1





	歡迎光臨大陸酒店 - 02.

赤井靠在酒吧門口旁的柱子邊，陰影很好地遮掩了他的身形。男子輪廓分明的臉龐毫無表情，看似淡定的樣子下，他卻緊張得想點起一根菸。

但這裡還是禁菸區。赤井有些緊張地想，他需要點起一點火光，讓菸草的味道刺激下腦袋，才能想出更多適合和「那位」交談的話題，但酒店華美的地毯絕不容許灰燼的玷汙，赤井可還不想惹怒珍重著這個酒店的工藤一家。

想起降谷和自己得意地炫耀如何與那位開心暢聊養狗的經驗，赤井就扼腕地近乎妒忌。他一方面又羨慕降谷能和兩人心中的崇拜對象肆意交談，一方面又覺得明明自己也知道對方養的那隻小白狗，男人卻從未和自己認真聊過這些，每次找上門不是打架就是做愛……

赤井不是很想承認這股不知該怎麼歸咎的情緒，只能怪自己為何比較喜歡貓。

他抬手看了看錶，距離傳說中的殺神慣例小酌的時間，只剩不到十分鐘，要是再不入座，等維克先生抵達後自己再跟進，埋伏的痕跡也太明顯……

雖然還是沒想到能聊什麼話題，赤井終究是走入酒吧。狙擊手的視野讓他一瞬間確認了所有空位的分布，按照原先的沙盤推演，赤井很快地挑了最適合的位子，用手勢示意酒保自己的稍後片刻。

時間分秒過去，室內空間的座位正如赤井的預期，一個一個地被酒吧常客挑選落座，等到那位眼神憂鬱的男人入場時，選無可選的他，只能邁開腳步往赤井身邊的吧台空位走去。

「波本，兩杯。」赤井此時才向酒保吐露自己的需求，基酒無須調製，很快就送上面前的玻璃杯們，赤井將其中一個推向身旁西裝筆挺的男子。

「……謝謝，赤井先生。」男人只是踟躕了會兒，最後還是接過杯子。赤井得到了一個舉杯的動作，以及一句讓他意想不到的回應。

他也微微舉杯回禮，神色不掩訝異：「維克先生知道我？」

「你比自己想像得更為知名。」維克的眉頭稍稍挑起，眼神卻比平常顯得更為深邃：「為了去世的女朋友兩天內掀翻一個組織，在紐約應該沒有人不知道。」

竟然是因為這件事情被記住，赤井霎時有些啞然，卻又馬上覺得諷刺到想讓人發笑：「那也是……很久以前的事了。」

他的話語不可避免帶了點自嘲，無論是對於那時的小題大作又或是現在的物事人非。卻沒想到這對當事人有些辛辣的話題，反而換來了總是面色憂鬱的男子一個罕見的笑意與揶揄：「顯然是。否則你也不必為昨晚的事情請我喝酒。」

「呃、我確實是、賠禮的意思……抱歉。」更是想起自己能接觸到眼前之人的源頭是來自於如今男朋友的訊息，這在為了妻子退隱的男人面前恐怕是愚蠢又自私到可笑吧，赤井十足尷尬困窘，忍不住開始責怪起先前的自己怎麼不真的想好話題再來。

彷彿看穿了赤井的不自在，維克凝視著坐立難安的男人半晌，直到這剛毅的男子差點如孩童般露出歉疚與認錯的表情時，維克才突然開口：「沒事的。這並不算什麼。」

他不確定自己是否有資格說出口，但維克想，眼前的男人需要這句話，他為自己方才的遲疑懺悔，並且因此給予了更強烈的肯定：「悲傷會改變，但從來不會消失……活著就是記憶。你會一直記得她。」

「無論你現在的男朋友是什麼樣的暴力份子。」

赤井看著男人以一個嘗試改變氣氛卻有點聊勝於無的玩笑收尾，幾次高於平均的眨眼頻率後，他終究無言以對，只是碰了碰眼前男人的波本酒杯，再次明白為何對方會是殺手世界永不墜落的傳奇。

**Author's Note:**

> （2019.08.05）  
> 再次替大家回憶一下怪設定：
>
>> 降谷：日本殺手，Mr. Wickㄉ迷弟1  
> 赤井：美國殺手，Mr. Wickㄉ迷弟2  
> 工藤一家：大陸酒店東京分部的掌控者，優作是經理、新一是總管、有希子是調酒師（順帶一提宮野是醫生）
> 
> 之前看完JW就覺得嗯？怎麼感覺John跟某先生有點兒像（一點點啦），而且在酒店也點了波本酒，忍不住就腦補了他們的這些對話
> 
> John的發言其實是基努李維在受訪時說過的話，偷偷引用一下，感謝善良的暖男基哥（比心）
> 
> 也覺得因為不養狗所以插不上話、作為某人男朋友不知該忌妒降谷還是忌妒約翰、但作為迷弟又用盡心機想跟偶像說話的怪怪赤井，想試試看寫這樣的他
> 
> PS 真心覺得就是因為John的眼神太憂鬱個性太暖說話聲音太誠懇才會風靡整個殺手圈啦！哪裡是殺神根本是男神<333


End file.
